Song Drabbles
by schlo5398
Summary: 1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  2. Turn on your music player and put it on random.  3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble.No lingering.  4. Do ten and post.


Song Dabble

I Can't Stop Loving You

Ray Charles

The glass tumbled to the floor and shattered, sending thousands of shards skittering across the tiles of the kitchen.

"PHEONIX!" Miles turned to glare at the giggling attorney. Phoenix was sniggering and sitting on the counter that had just been washed by the pissed off prosecutor.

"Oh Miles you know you can't stay mad at me forever." Phoenix had that huge, stupid grin on his face and Miles had to admit that he just couldn't stop loving him.

2. Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Heart's Club Band

The Beatles

"What is this song even about?" Miles was genuinely asking, trying desperately to understand what was so appealing to Phoenix about this weird music.

"There's suppose to be a meaning?" Phoenix looked over his shoulder at Miles sitting on the couch from his spot in front of the stereo. He shrugged, "Music doesn't always have to have a secret meaning behind the words."

"Well I suppose that's true. . ."

"Plus it helps that they were 'experimenting' around this time." Phoenix stated matter of factly, turning his attention back to the album cover.

"What do you mean 'experimenting?'"

"They were high."

3. Haven't Mete You Yet

Micheal Buble

Miles watched enviously from the bench swinging his dangling feet off the side. Off in the distance Phoenix and Larry were running around playing a game. Miles sighed and began doodling in his ledger. He sat there every recess hoping that one day Phoenix would walk up to him and ask him to join their game, but it seemed like he didn't even notice Miles let alone talk to him.

_Why do I want to be friends with the likes of him anyways? Of all the children, him and his friend are one of the loudest and squirrely. . . so why him? _Miles always had plenty of time to think about his situation. He dreamed about the day when he would be able to call Phoenix his friend. He just hadn't met him yet.

4. I and Love and You

Avett Brothers

Phoenix looked into Miles' eyes expectantly and Miles just stared back at him. _I wish I could pronounce the same thing to Phoenix that he can say so openly. _

"Miles, I love you and even though I've never heard you say it, I know you feel the same." Phoenix stroked Miles cheek and leaned in to connect their lips in a passionate kiss.

Miles pulled back and looked into Phoenix's beautiful eyes that were clouded with pain and rejection. "It's so hard to say those three words for me and you're able to say them so easily." Miles looked down at his shoes in embarrassment. "I . . . and love. . .and you. . ."

5. My Funny Valentine

Miles' eye twitched slightly as he glared at the pile of envelopes, flowers, and various other gifts that had accumulated in the span of one night. "Detective Gumshoe!"

Gumshoe scurried into the otherwise tidy office and stood at strict attention in front of Miles. "Yes Sir?" He asked as he saluted.

"Detective, why is it that I left last night and my desk was pristine and everything was where it should be and I arrive this morning to find that it is not how is should be?" Miles was noticebly upset by this occurrence.

"Sir today is Valentine's Day and so these are gifts from all of your admirers." Gumshoe smiled at the prosecutor.

Miles winced and began clearing his desk, throwing all of the gifts into his quickly overflowing trashcan. In his scurry to clear his desk he caught a glimpse of one of the cards and instantly recognized the hand writing. His normally pale face turned a bright red as he stared at the envelope in awe.

Gumshoe wandered over and looked at the card in puzzlement. "Are you alright, Pal?" Miles jumped dramatically.

"Ah!" Gumshoe crashed to the floor in surprise. "Um. . . I'm fine Detective. . . you may dispose of these gifts."

Gumshoe began to collect the waste basket and the stuff that had fallen out. "What about the one in your hand Sir?"

Miles looked at Gumshoe and shook his head. "I'll keep this one."

_Miles, _

_Would you be my Valentine?_

_Love, _

_Phoenix _

6. Fame

David Bowie

Phoenix and Miles calmly walked out of the court room side by side chatting about the case at hand when several reporters came up to ask questions.

After half and hour of answering the media, they excused themselves using the excuse that they needed to work on the case for the continuing of court tomorrow. They scuttled away from the crowd of journalists quickly. Once y had reached Miles' car in the parking ramp, Phoenix turned to Miles.

"Thank God they still haven't caught wind of our relationship." Phoenix had his giant, goofy smile on his face while he rubbed the back of his neck. Miles gave him a small smile, which was a lot for the "Demon Prosecutor."

"I am as well." Miles leaned in to kiss Phoenix. As soon as their lips connected a well-known photographer walked around the corner into the ramp. He stopped short and gaped before jumping into action and securing a focused picture so that no one could argue.

Miles turned and caught him as he was running out. "I hate fame." Miles cursed.

7. Stand by Me

John Lennon

"Miles I know you're nervous about meeting my family, but please just calm down." Phoenix and Miles were currently riding in a cab from the air port to the Wright residance. "They'll love you as much as I do." Phoenix leaned over and placed a little kiss on Miles' cheek.

Miles instantly became increasingly more tense as the house came into view and not even a peck from the person he loved the most in the entire world could help. "Just promise me one thing."

Phoenix stared at Miles with concern. "Anything."

"Please stand by me the entire time we're here." Phoenix smiled and shared a kiss with his adorably nervous boyfriend.

8. Our Paths Will Cross Again

William Elliott Whitmore

Miles hugged Phoenix tightly in his tiny arms. "I'm sorry Phoenix, but I have to go to Germany and I don't know when I could return." Huge tears began to leak from Miles' silver eyes. Phoenix held on as tightly if not more.

"You can't leave! What will happen to me?" Phoenix tucked his face into the nape of Miles' neck.

"Don't worry our paths will cross again. I assure you." Miles was torn from Phoenix in that moment and thrown into the back seat of the black car. Miles watched from the back windshield until Phoenix became a black speck.

9. Here, There, and Everywhere

The Beatles

_ Hello Miles!_

_ The other day our class took a field trip to the court house it reminded me of you. I hope everything is going well in Germany. I bet you have made a bunch of new friends. At least I always hope so since you never answer, not that I'm trying to guilt you. . . Any who, I miss you. Things haven't been the same since you left. I hope you get to visit sometime._

_ Your loving friend,_

_ Phoenix_

10. And So it Goes

Billy Joel

"Phoenix! Please don't leave me!" Miles ran out the down the stairs trying to catch up with the elevator. He shoved the door to the staircase open and dashed out into the lobby of the apartment building. "Phoenix!"

Phoenix turned reluctantly towards the heaving body of Miles. Tears were streaming down his face. "Miles I can't take it anymore. You never talk to me and I'm tired of waiting. I've been waiting for twenty-five years." Phoenix walked briskly out the onto the street. Miles watched the door swing shut and it felt as if it closed upon his heart and broke it in two.


End file.
